Monster girls Save the World?
by ugogthemad
Summary: A/N (Trigger warning this story will contain the topic of Suicide, as well as physical, violence.) it contains a battle with mental illness and depression where monster girls attempt to save someone in pain, while adapting to a new environment. Happy to receive gentle criticism. Thank you. It's semi autobiographical.
1. Chapter 0 The Spiderweb Trampoline

The Spiderweb Trampoline Extravaganza

Or how two Arachnae changed everything.

 _ **(Trigger warning this post will contain the topic of Suicide, the right to die, as well as physical, violence.)**_

Thursday, As a child you never really cared for Thursdays. Not only because of Geography class happened on that day, but also because you hate it even more now as the weekly Bin people do their best to spread trash from your bins across the whole road.

Depression comes and goes in waves, sometimes it's an endless torrent which pushes you to one conclusion. You are Better off Dead. Other times you are treading water almost about to drown.. Gasping desperately for air which always seems just out of reach.

Depression is something which, unfortunately, even when you go to the Doctor, especially here unless someone finds you basically half dead from the attempt, they are not going to do anything, At least in personal experience.

You can beg for help, you get your 8 sessions at mindfulness therapy and if it's not cured, sorry, No more help for you.

Despite interactions with a certain Harpy, things had come to a point where ultimately yours truly was just tired of it. Nothing had helped, my cats.. my friends are the only reason to wake up and now... well... and I'm ashamed to write this... it just wasn't enough.

As Sausage sits on my legs now as he does every evening. All thoughts back then screamed at me to just end it... quickly.

Preparing a noose for a one armed man was difficult enough... but after all it needed to be quick.

People say suicide is cowardly, but honestly is it? To take that step and fail.. doesn't make you happy it makes you feel your so pathetic, so worthless you can't even do that correctly.

There was a scream... one that pieces your soul, followed by a loud group of rowdy laughs. The neighbours I thought, well they are up to their antics early... very early, it was barely ten am then you hear the words .." No please, NO!".. that voice is not the slurred Drunk, or the Drug addicts... that usually grace the area with their .. let me just say they only have one volume setting.. screaming.

The police sniffing around when your trying to hang yourself ... " fff..Frick's sake" I shouted

I opened the door and saw a group of standing over two people... no two Demihumans

"Go back inside Cripple..." one said, one added "Hey maybe he's Quarter chicken monster.. " added another

You could say it was bravery, however it was more a reaction to a single word, if any word has been used in more spite, and hatred to describe my arm.. or what's left of it it was Chicken...

Hobbling out.. Coming about barely to the guys chest my temper.. The vileness against myself errupted into spite and rage

" f...Fuck you, you fucking piece of ss..sshh..shit... Go back to whatever drug or booze hole you crawled out of and go back there... beating up on girls... or maybe you need a weaker target.. go on hit me.. or can you only hit people who have laws in place where they will be deported if they fight back.. welp.. I was born here fuck... Uck face.. but I'm sure whatever primordial sss ss lllllime you crawled out from fucked off because it was ash..."

I was smacked in the stomach even before I could finish.. I coughed and blood trickled out of my nose... " go ggg oo on one more... fucking do it .. " I fell to my knees and things got woozy..

"You're not worth it... " said one

They looked at me at the blood and thought it was worse than it was.. One kicked me as he passed but it was more to see if I was still alive rather than to cause pain

"I know where you live " said another ...

" yessss.. and I know your mother as does most of the road.. " I replied

" You waana die ?" he said pulling me by the hair

" Yes.. are you going to do it, or are you just a bunch of loudmouths who only can hit girls? " I spat out..

He just gave me this look thinking if I was serious... and you know it could have been that way, however unfortunately or fortunately.. sirens were in the distance and they decided to slink off.. " Called the Police have you.. what a fucking pussy.. " was the last coherent words out of one of their mouths

They made a lot of noise but left.. the sirens passed and I pulled myself up.. the two girls held onto each other looking at each other then me.

They stood up... they were Arachne.. half spider.. they towered over me.. and would have over those... people..

One was more furry looking than the other, both wore a sort of tracksuit top with a odd logo on the front.. the none furry one had two green eyes, and red hair which matched her spider half.

The furry one had six orange eyes, her skin was a blue... Which instantly brought to my mind Drow from D&D. Her hair was blonde with purple like patterns resembling the letter U

" You you should be okay nnn n now, do you need me to call anybody, or something? " I asked leaning on the metal rail " Or a Tea? "

You know in England, Tea seems to be the answer to most problems, broke leg, have a Tea and go to the hospital, whatever the problem.. Tea is kinda the first step in the solution.

" You didn't fight back? " the red haired girl said..

" But you didn't run either.. " said the yellow furry Arachnae.

They looked at each other, then whispered something

The yellow one held out her hand, it was clawed but gentle.. I shook it. Stuck on what to say.

The three of us stood like that for a moment.. When the red-haired one broke the silence " The leaflets.. There all ruined.. "

"ll...l...leaflets...? " I said quietly

" Shit I left my phone at the center.. You have yours Yara? ... "the red-haired Arachnae said again... " Oooh, long legs is gonna be mad... "

Yara pulled out her phone.. It looked.. Poorly... " She doesn't like being called that... Oh... " She looked at me then the other Arachnae.. Tears started to appear.

Depression is like a virus... The little voice is insidious.. Unending and often unyielding, It wants to destroy you.. Make no doubts about it..

I started to walk away.. Partly due to cowardess, partly just to get the phone..

" y..y..you can borrow mine.. " I walked up the path to the door and felt something touch me.

jumping out if fear the adrenalin was too much for me and things got very sparkly very quickly..

" don't go.. " a voice said..

" jjj..Just gonna let you borrow my mobile.. Not going to leave you.. " the words blurted out

" Promise? " Asked Yara

" yeah "said the other " You promise? "

A few moments later both had followed me up the steps to my flat.

" would www...would you like to come in... it's a mess and.. "

" yeah you can make us that Tea... " said the red haired girl.

" Rachée ...maybe you shouldn't tease him..." Yara said

The flat is small, the corridor is just larger wide than the door.. however the Arachne seemed to say nothing ...

we went into the living room...

" You have cats... " said Rachée... noticing the scratching post and various boxes made to be toys.

" yeah... " as I handed her the phone "that okay? "

" We haven't seen a cat since we left home... to come here.. " Rachée said looking around

" Arachnae consider cats good luck " Yara said

" I'll make the tea... " I said and hobbled into the kitchen " the loos just on the left if you need..

" aww I'll find you cats.. after I phone long legs " said Rachée

Going into the kitchen I heard muffled voices.. but the sound of the kettle boiling blocked a lot out... in my hand was one of their leaflets... breathing in and out trying to focus

I read "Spiderweb Trampoline Extravaganza... made with genuine Arachnae silk!

Come learn how to jump like a spider ... I noticed three Arachnae on the picture... plus two other people

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" one of them yelled

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 The Note and a Bite!

A\N Trigger Warning:- this does continue from the last chapter, it does contain similar themes regarding Suicide.. While there's implied violence it doesn't actually appear.

A/N 2 :- Thank you for reading my first chapter, and this one. Words can not express the gratitude for the kind words I've received.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

The yell was female and loud... Having no family for a while makes you forget feminine rage.. And my mother never really got angry.. Upset yes, but I hadn't seen her angry.

My only experience with an angry woman is when I lost my Nan's watch and it quickly subsided, due to the concussion. Which happened on the long coach ride back... Odd really sleepwalking only happens in unfamiliar situations... but I digress..

I entered the living room from the kitchen...

Yara held something in her hand she was upset.. tears flowing from her lower of 6 eyes " You.. wanted them to kill ... ?! " she said sobbing..

" Now, Yara we don't know what this is about...let's not do something rash..."said Rachée

" You promised... Didn't You... ? Now you can't ... " Yara closed on me fast... in some ways this was scary to have an angry spider lady that could rip you into shreds ... but it was strange.. she was so gentle.." WHY!?" she demanded.

" D...did you.. talk ttto your ffffriend "... trying to change the subject..

She gave me this look.. and I turned away.. oh this wasn't some scene in a manga where The protagonist starts with a tale of woe..

Yara walked off and I returned to the kitchen.. I made the promised Tea and the three of us sat in silence

" So why? " Rachée broke the silence..

" Y..y..you need ttt to go.. " yeah this was my reply..fear mixed with those voices telling you to push everything away.. they were winning..

" If that is what you wish.. But Do you really want us to go...?" She replied

Then the words " Iiiif if yyyou didd Couldn't kkkeep the pppromise coul... " The stutter was bad. the panic was palpable..then things went kinda black

waking up.. is a strange thing, unfortunately most of the time it comes with the reality of you are still alive, for somebody who longed for this to stop it was different. when you wake up after the effects of something it's different..

Also being fully clothed was new.. not new, new as often in my early 20s just crashing was the only way .. but new in a way there wasn't any pyjamas..

there was this odd stinging sensation in my neck.. there was numbness and annoyance.. making the way to the closest mirror was just as odd. Oh sure the pain from the joints was there but.. as I looked thoughts of other things were changed by the fact there's teeth marks!

" Yyyyou bbbit Me! " It was to nobody.. yet there was an answer

" What if I did? ... Will you tell? " the voice was behind me... Yara.. was upside down in the bathroom " Will you keep your promises..? They are important especially to Arachnae.. not that we expect a human to un.. "

She descended and looked at me with her gem like eyes .. as I tried to turn away her hand touched my face.. which caused me to flinch, physical contact has always been one of those things which I have craved and feared...

The bathroom was small... barely large enough for a 5ft man let alone an Arachnae which was easily 7 ft tall and 6 ft long

" You are scared of me ? " Yara asked .. " Typical.. " she scoffed

If there was more it was interrupted by the words which tumbled out " Nnnot of you"

At this point Rachée knocked on the door.. wanting to know " if she could join in the kissing session.."

So I told them in a very stuttered way.. yes if they hadn't been in trouble .. it was going to be a day where...the pain needed to stop, and this hasn't changed...But ... what she did next was odd.

Yara slapped me.. then Rachée hugged me... I shivered and burst into tears.. " Just want a f...ff.. friend.."

You could say that the Harpy postie was a friend. However, she was very busy now doing up-to four rounds a day.. So can you say that a person you talked with one time could be counted as your friend?

Yara said " You have two.. you Idiot "sharply.. was she genuine or was it simply said to prevent something bad from happening.

They didn't care about the disability, they didn't care about anything except another person.. my fear was they wouldn't come back..that they'd go and that would be it..

Both had to go of course... but they did take everything sharp.. oh and Yara threatened to hang me upside down in a web.. and She was extremely close to doing it.. .. but needed her silk for other things.

When they left Tears started and they just kept coming.. these panic episodes are not uncommon, as they do tend to happen more often than not of late, though for some reason it was much worse.. They were gone and an hour passed, two.. then the cats appeared and insisted on food, when there's loud noises or new people their first instinct is to hide.

Anxiety attacks are in some ways an out of body experience, you are and aren't in control, you are aware and not at the very same moment.. seconds like minutes, minutes like hours.. and hours days .. sometimes you scream and throw yourself at the wall hoping to break something.. to hurt yourself so badly you never, ever return. Other times you just shrink inside, or cry, scream... and then there are the bad ones.. when you shut off.. When you feel only nothing.. Only the emptiness of life the void.. It's oily black tendrils Consume.. You are drowning but there's no water.. You're weightless but you are not flying.. Everything feels painful.. And you done feel anything at all.. What you were and are is gone... Sometimes it gets to a point where you black out.. Other times you're brought back by something.. a cat in fact.

It was now well past six pm, The tears stopped after all Mustard seems to know when you are badly upset... As she will come up to you and just sit on you...

Another day another pile of disasters.. they won't be back.. all that for nothing.. and I've lost all the cutlery... bugger! The depression was working its way back.. it knows how to push you, it knows how to break you.

It was almost 8 pm and a strange Stillness was around. The upstairs neighbours had returned and began there usual screaming at each other to communicate basic things such as... One asking his father for drug money.. Or the daughter thinking the fire brigade is a locksmith when she has no keys... To say the area where I live is not exactly pleasant is possibly the best polite way of saying this.

Then Knock, Knock, Knock!

The knocks got louder, and by the time the door was opened the visitor had started to bang on the letterbox...

" So what took you so long.. " Rachée said as both she and Yara walked past me into the living room.

So as they came in they explained they would be staying and presented me with a form the size it could be sold as how to drain all willpower in the world by one form UK edition ( previously held by a disability form you have to fill in every 3 years )

It was the Interspecies Hosting application form..

"..I'm not Ee..eell..eligible.. " answering flatly

" Oh no your not getting out of this.. We made arrangements so you are.." said Yara

Rachée gave this look. In some ways, it was saying just go with it, As it will be easier in the long run...


End file.
